


Of crossing seas and playing games

by Lesatha



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ragnar being possessive, So yeah, Threesome, but he still gets a threesome, maybe a bit overreacting too, viking drinking games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesatha/pseuds/Lesatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan wants to take part in a drinking game. Ragnar disagrees. Vigorously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved that drinking game scene between Ragnar and Torstein. And then... well, this happened.

“You seem happy tonight. More than I have seen you in a long time.”

Ragnar tore his eyes from the opposite side of the great hall where Athelstan was chatting joyfully with Torstein and most of the men. He allowed a little smile to play on his lips when he turned to Aslaug.

“You’re right. I feel at ease now. It’s good to be home.”

Aslaug smiled fondly and wrapped her fingers tenderly around her husband’s hand.

“Indeed,” she said. “And it’s good to have Athelstan back with us.”

Ragnar raised a surprised eyebrow at that.

“What?” she added, “I missed him too. And besides, you are –”

She stopped at the sudden roar of applause that burst from where the men were gathered. Torstein had just gotten up, a shield in his hand and a drink of ale on his head. Another warrior stood a few meters from him, ready to throw a knife. Ragnar let out a little laugh.

“Oh, this is Torstein’s favourite pastime.” He leaned closer to Aslaug and whispered “I can beat him at it any day.”

She chuckled. “I wouldn’t doubt that.”

They looked absently at the men, who took turn in throwing knives at each other. So far, Torstein was indisputably winning. 

Aslaug turned her gaze back to Ragnar.

“Anyway, as I was going to say, I am glad that Athelstan came back. And not just because you were insufferable without him.”

“I was not –”

An even louder round of applause stopped him.

“Yes Athelstan!”

“Show him, priest!”

Intrigued, Ragnar watched as Athelstan rose from his seat and took the place of Torstein’s opponent, a big smile plastered on his face. Even from here, Ragnar could see that his eyes were brighter than usual and his cheeks had turned a nice shade of pink. The men roared again when Athelstan put a cup of ale on his head, took a shield and wriggled his eyebrows to Torstein, inviting him to make his first move. The tall Viking gave a hearty laugh and prepared his aim.

“Odin’s balls” Ragnar muttered.

He almost sprang on his feet, oblivious to his wife’s quiet laugh. He crossed the room quickly and when he reached Athelstan, grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him away without a pause, neither looking at the others nor paying attention to the cup which fell with the sudden movement.

“Oh come on!” Torstein complained behind them. “You’re ruining all the fun!”

Ragnar ignored him and pushed Athelstan out of the hall, stopping only when he reached the young man’s room, inwardly congratulated himself on keeping Athelstan’s room so close to his own. He pushed the small man against the wall and put his hands on each side of his head, effectively trapping him. The room was quieter, even though they could still hear laughs and loud cheering from the dining hall. Apparently, Torstein had found another fearless opponent.

Athelstan looked up at Ragnar, the first proper look he could actually get at him since he had been dragged unceremoniously from the hall. He smiled brightly, resting his arms loosely on Ragnar’s shoulders.

“Indeed, you have ruined all the fun,” he teased.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes and got closer to Athelstan’s face.

“Let me make one thing clear: I did not cross the sea and almost started a war to get you back so that you can put yourself in front of a drunken man throwing knives.”

Athelstan rolled his eyes.

“Torstein would have never hurt me. I heard he’s even better at this than you…”

“I am not joking, Athelstan. I get you safe and first thing you do, you put yourself in danger agai –”

“You’re totally overreacting” the young man cut in playfully. His face regained some seriousness and he stroke Ragnar’s cheek softly. “You know I’m safe here,” he whispered. “I’m with you.”

Ragnar sighed and took his hand away from his cheek, bringing it to his lips. He kissed Athelstan’s palm softly, where the scars from the crucifixion were still visible. And would always be.

“You’ve been badly hurt. It isn’t wise to grab weapons when you’re not at your best.”

“I can still hold a shield,” Athelstan countered. “Please, Ragnar. Don’t worry so much.”

He shivered slightly when the tip of Ragnar’s tongue ran along his palm.

“Let me tell you Athelstan, that sometimes you make poor life decisions. And I mean it literally.”

Athelstan pushed himself from the wall and plastered his body to Ragnar’s, grinning wildly. His eyes were shining even in the dim light of the room. He wrapped his arms again around Ragnar’s neck, firmer this time.

“Somehow, I knew you would be pissed.” He nipped quickly at Ragnar’s earlobe.

“Well, it seems that every choice you make since you had your arm ring is intended to upset me.”

A shadow passed quickly in Athelstan’s eyes and Ragnar mentally kicked himself.

“If I could go back to that day…” the young man whispered.

He draw back a little to stare in Ragnar’s eyes, forced to tilt his head up a bit to do it properly. Ragnar’s heart always melted when he did that.

“Anyway,” Athelstan said softly, “we cannot change the past. Besides…” He grinned and raised himself on tiptoes, now able to whisper to Ragnar’s ear. “Now, I know that you would cross the sea for me. And start a war.”

Ragnar lowered his hands on Athelstan’s waist and squeezed slightly his hipbones.

“I would go to the world’s end if I had to.”

Athelstan hummed and started to put feather-light kisses along his jaw. Ragnar’s self-control slipped away with every passing second.

“And I hope you noticed I didn’t raid any church this time. This was just for you.”

Athelstan shuddered and one of his kisses turned accidentally into a bite. The smaller man tightened his grip around Ragnar’s neck and hoisted himself swiftly, wrapping his legs around the Viking’s waist. Ragnar placed his hand under Athelstan’s thighs, easily supporting his weight. He could feel himself growing already half hard just from Athelstan’s heat against him.

“Ale does wonderful things to you, my little priest” he slurred.

Athelstan snarled and kissed him angrily.

“Don’t call me that.” He threaded his fingers in Ragnar’s hair and pulled casually.

Ragnar slid his hands to Athelstan’s buttocks and squeezed.

“As you wish, my little bird.”

Athesltan’s mouth pushed harder against his and Ragnar parted his lips to allow him in. Athelstan wriggled in his grasp and by now Ragnar was fully hard. He turned around and went blindly to the bed of furs, still holding Athelstan. He knelt on the bed and laid tenderly Athelstan on his back. The legs of the young man still wrapped around him forced him down and he covered Athelstan with his whole body.  
“You weigh so little my little bird. I bet I could have just stood there and fuck you like this for hours.”

Athelstan laughed against his throat and grasped the hem of Ragnar’s shirt to pull it up.

“Boaster.”

Ragnar pulled back enough to get rid of his clothes and then proceeded to tear Athelstan’s off his body. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the slim frame already writhing under him. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one aroused. Athelstan slid a leg over the back of Ragnar’s thigh and propped himself up on his elbows.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Admiring the man no one will ever tear away from me.” Ragnar leaned and bit the side of Athelstan’s neck, where he knew from many shared nights he was the most sensitive.

Athelstan closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. Ragnar trailed one hand down his flank, barely touching the burning skin. He teased around Athelstan’s entrance and carefully pushed the tip of one finger in. Athelstan moaned and let himself fall flatly against the bed, opening his eyes to gaze lovingly at Ragnar. The Viking stared right back as he pushed his finger a bit more. He suddenly stopped and his face lightened as if an unexpected thought had suddenly crossed his mind.

Athelstan bit his lower lip playfully and pushed down further on the finger inside him.

“What is it?” he whispered hotly. “Did you have a brand new kinky thought?”

The small man wriggled his hips again and Ragnar opened his mouth as if to talk, then closed it.

“You’re starting to worry me, Ragnar. What is it?”

“Well… I… I think you should start wearing more blue.”

Athelstan’s eyes went wide.

“Excuse me?”

Ragnar used his free hand to push some dark curls off Athelstan’s brow.

“You should start wearing more blue” he repeated. “It would fit your eyes so well.”

Athelstan slapped his hand away.

“Yes, I got that. But are you seriously talking about clothes when I just want you to fuck me?”

“Don’t get angry, my little bird. I’m quite sure I still have a blue tunic you could wear –”

“Just shut up and take me!” Athelstan exclaimed and brought him down in another rough kiss.  
“If you insist…”

Ragnar drew his finger out of Athelstan and reached on the side of the bed, where he knew there always was a little bottle of oil. He generously coated his fingers and resumed his task. He pushed his finger in once more and quickly added a second. Athelstan moaned loudly when he started scissoring, and clutched at Ragnar’s shoulders. Ragnar added a third finger and started looking for the spot which would make Athelstan scream with pleasure.

“You know, about that shirt…” he stopped himself and hissed when Athelstan bucked and brushed their cocks together. “It’s not only about the colour.”

He knew he had found what he was looking for when Athelstan shuddered from head to toe and moaned unashamedly.

“If you wear it, everybody will know you are mine. Mine and no else’s.”

“Th-they all know that al-already.” Athelstan panted. “Or you could just mark me with your teeth. You’ve done it before.”

Ragnar withdrew his fingers and coated his cock with oil, positioned himself against Athelstan and pushed in with a grunt. Athelstan threw his head sideways and gripped the furs. Ragnar paused when he was fully seated inside him.

“I fear bite marks were not enough.” He gave a short, shallow thrust. “If you could see my men looking at you. I’m pretty sure half of them want to fuck you. Even Torstein.”

Athelstan smiled smugly and gripped Ragnar’s buttocks, pressing him closer.

“Only half of them? How much would you bet on that?”

Ragnar snorted and raised himself fully on his arms, gaining more leverage. He delivered two new thrusts, short but more powerful than the previous one. Athelstan still looked far too pleased with himself.

“I know you wouldn’t mind sharing me a bit,” he teased and stopped with a gasp when another rough thrust hit his prostate. “You’re the one who wanted me to sleep with you and Lagertha.”

Ragnar started thrusting steadily, drawing out almost completely each time.

“It’s not the same, Athelstan. The men who want to fuck you – I don’t think they would like me watching them.”

He sat back on his heels and dragged Athelstan with him, impaling him on his lap. He resumed thrusting, the sound of skin on skin obscenely filling the room. Athelstan kissed Ragnar’s cheekbone messily, arms tight around his neck.

“I – oh! I think Torstein wouldn’t mind” the young man managed to say. “And I would quite enjoy it too.”

Surprise made Ragnar’s last bit of control fly away and his thrusts grew sharper.

“I would let both of you take me,” Athelstan added. “At once.”

Ragnar almost came right then.

“Would you? It would be rough, Athelstan.” He gripped Athelstan’s cheeks and pressed them together, sending a wonderful new pressure around his cock.

Athelstan wailed and came, his come covering Ragnar’s belly. The Viking fucked him through his orgasm and followed him quickly. He pulled out slowly after a few seconds and lowered Athelstan on his side.

“Oh… that was… that was amazing,” Athelstan said when stopped panting heavily. “But please, no more talking about clothes when we fuck.”

From the sound of Athelstan’s voice, Ragnar could tell sleep was already claiming him. He patted his thigh gently and got up to put his pants on.

“Are you leaving already?” Athelstan asked, no more sleepy.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Ragnar grabbed a fur and covered Athelstan with it. “I just have one thing to settle.”

He left the room and went back to the hall, now strangely quiet. Athelstan’s wail may have been really, really loud. With one quick look, Ragnar saw that Aslaug had left already to go with the children, but most of his warriors were still there, watching him intently.

“Listen to me very carefully,” he announced. “If you ever let Athelstan join in a drinking game again – or encourage him to do it – I will have your heads.”

Someone swallowed loudly. Most nodded silently.

“Good.”

He turned to leave and paused at the last second.

“Oh and Torstein, there is something important we have to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow.”

Torstein smiled broadly and raised his cup.

Ragnar came back in Athelstan’s room and slipped under the fur to press against the young man’s back, wrapping an arm around his chest to draw him closer. Athelstan mumbled sleepily and pressed back.

“You can sleep now Athelstan. It’s settled.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a bit longer than I thought. Blame it on last episode, it was so good my brain blacked out for a while.
> 
> By the way, thanks to all for the nice comments and kudos! That's really nice :)

“Torstein!”

When he heard his name, Torstein stopped polishing his axe and looked up at Ragnar. The Earl was standing at the entrance of the hall. He stepped out and came to sit beside Torstein.

“How was your night Ragnar?” he asked with a little smile.

Ragnar crossed his arms and rested his back against the post standing behind him. His tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips.

“Pleasurable, I would say.”

Torstein laughed and resumed the polishing of his blade.

“Well, Athelstan did sound quite enthusiastic,” he replied, casting a quick look at Ragnar.

“Yes, about that…”

Ragnar’s gaze shifted to the spot where Athelstan and Bjorn were talking, a few meters away from them. They were too far for Ragnar and Torstein to hear what they were saying but they could see them exchanging smiles and laughs.

“Your shirt suits him really well, my Earl” Torstein said casually.

“We had a bit of an… argument about it last night but he finally agreed to wear it. I was sure you would notice. You always keep a close eye on him.”

Torstein stopped his work and put his axe down.

“You know I would not –”

Ragnar put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I know my friend. I meant that in a good way. You always protected him and even saved his life in England. And you are one of the only people who did not spit on him when he was with King Eckbert.”

Torstein could see pain in Ragnar’s eyes, even if it was well hidden. Floki’s disdain for Athelstan, among everything else, had hurt him deeply even if he didn’t let it show.

“You never doubted him. I know you will always be by his side if he needs it and I know you will never hurt him. He knows it too,” Ragnar adds. 

Torstein seemed a bit embarrassed but he gave Ragnar a small acknowledging nod.

“Which brings me to my point. Athelstan talked about you last night.”

Torstein coughed violently.

“What – when you… Hum, when you were –”  
Ragnar grinned widely.

“Yes.” He squeezed Torstein’s shoulder. “He would like you to share our bed.”

Torstein’s face went from surprise to disbelief within a second. Ragnat raised questioning eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t like you to?”

“Well, I… Yes I would love to but –” Torstein stopped himself and frowned. “Ragnar, you know that I trust you and that you have my loyalty but… I can’t quite believe you.”

Ragnar didn’t look displeased. More like highly entertained.

“Why?” he simply asked. When Torstein hesitated, he added, “Speak freely.”

Torstein took a deep breath.

“First of all, I can’t picture you sharing Athelstan. Not even for a second. And also… I know Athelstan isn’t anymore the young innocent priest we found years ago but still… Him sharing a bed with two men?”

Ragnar laughed openly.

“Trust me Torstein, Athelstan is full of surprises. And it is true that I would not agree to share him at first but he wants it.” He gave Torstein a playful shove. “And you’re not that bad yourself so I’m quite happy he picked you.”

Torstein felt like his cheeks were on fire.

“Still I… It sounds like I’m in the middle of a dream.”

“We’ll settle this quickly then” Ragnar decided. “Athelstan!”

He waved a hand at the young man who looked at them with a smile. He patted Bjorn’s arm and walked to them.

“What is it?” he asked when he got close enough. “Torstein, are you blushing?”

Torstein coughed again and squirmed slightly. Ragnar grabbed Athelstan’s wrist and pulled him close against his side, so close the smaller man could almost sit on his lap.

“I was telling Torstein about your desires, Athelstan. He seems to believe Loki is playing a trick on him.”

“Oh.”

Athelstan’s eyes went really soft and he leaned forward, resting a hand lightly on Torstein’s.

“It would be a cruel joke. One I would never play, even less so on someone who means so much to me. You mean a lot to me Torstein.”

Torstein’s eyes went repeatedly from Ragnar to Athelstan. Ragnar was absently playing with the hair curling at Athelstan’s nape. Athelstan squeezed his hand to get his attention back.

“If you need me to say it bluntly, my friend, then so be it. I would very much like you to take me. If you agree to it.”

Torstein gulped.

“Please, don’t make me beg you already” Athelstan teased.

Torstein nodded vigorously.

“I agree – of course I agree. Who wouldn’t?”

Athelstan grinned happily and got up, walking away slowly to the hall.

“Just come to my room tonight then.”

Torstein couldn’t tear his eyes off him until he was out of sight. Ragnar leaned back again and closed his eyes, smiling contentedly.

“I have no words,” Torstein whispered.

“Me neither.”

***

When Torstein cautiously entered Athelstan’s room, Ragnar was facing away from him and was in the process of removing his shirt. Athelstan was on the bed, half curled up on his side. His face was almost completely hidden under his right arm, and Torstein could only see his eyes trailing Ragnar’s every movement. None of them seemed to have noticed him yet. Actually, Torstein didn’t mind. All he could do was to gape at Athelstan, who was already naked. Beautifully naked, if you asked for the Northman’s opinion. Finally Ragnar turned to him.

“Ah, you came. We were starting to worry,” he said.

Athelstan raised his head slightly and smiled before resting it again on the furs.

“Hmm” replied Torstein. “You both seem truly anxious.”

Without another word, he took his shirt off and came closer to the bed. Ragnar put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him forward gently.

“Go on. He won’t bite you.”

Athelstan’s eyes glinted. Torstein knelt on the bed, the fabric of his pants brushing against Athelstan’s toes. Now the bright blue eyes were trained on Torstein’s face and the Viking couldn’t stare away from them.

“You’re so beautiful, Athelstan” he whispered.

Athelstan didn’t answer but from the crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, Torstein could tell he was smiling. He delicately ran a calloused hand on the young man’s calf, feeling his almost imperceptible shiver along the way.

Ragnar joined them on the bed, lying on his side and casually resting his head on one hand.

“Yes, he is” he agreed quietly.

Athelstan stretched a leg and slowly brought his toes on Torstein’s lap, pressing just a bit on his cock. Torstein tried to maintain his composure – yes, he was composed – while Athelstan moved his foot back and forth, inch by inch. The young man was barely touching him but he was already half-hard. Unable to resist any longer, Torstein bent forward and kissed Athelstan’s knee, planting a few other kisses up his thigh. Athelstan let out a soft gasp.

“You will soon discover, my friend, that our Athelstan has very sensitive thighs,” Ragnar chuckled. “That’s one of the reasons I worship them.”

Athelstan turned on his back and spread his legs just enough for Torstein to sit between them. The Viking took the young man’s left leg and put his ankle on his own shoulder. He turned his head to put a light kiss on the sensitive skin there, earning another shiver. Then he circled Athelstan’s thigh with both hands, massaging languorously.

“To be honest, Ragnar, I think Athelstan’s thighs will have another worshipper before sunrise,” he breathed.

He tightened his grip on Athelstan’s inner thigh, stroking the flesh firmly with his thumb.

“Well, the more the merrier” the young man said.

Ragnar hummed and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Would you like to kiss him, Torstein?”

Torstein put Athelstan’s leg back on the furs and leaned above him. He didn’t have time to hesitate – Athelstan wrapped a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him down, immediately parting his lips to allow Torstein’s exploration of his mouth. The blond pulled back reluctantly when breathing really became a necessity.

“Touch me” Athelstan whimpered.

Torstein looked at Ragnar – who seemed completely immersed in the sight before him – and back at the blue eyes practically pleading him. So he wrapped his hand around Athelstan’s cock and stroked him a few times, enough to make him harden.

“Put your fingers in me” he whimpered again.

Torstein kept on stroking him and kissed his jaw.

“I… I’m afraid I will hurt you, Athelstan. I’ve never taken a man before.”

Athelstan’s lips formed a silent O and Ragnar sat up a little. They both exchanged a mischievous look.

“I have an idea” said Ragnar. “I will guide you. Tell you what he likes, what makes him moan…” He trailed the back of his nails along Athelstan’s ribs. “How to take him completely apart.”

Before he could answer, Torstein felt Athelstan’s cock twitch with interest in his hand. The Viking smirked.

“I like that idea. What should I do first, my Earl?”

Ragnar pointed at Athelstan’s neck.

“Kiss him here, just under the jaw. Where the skin is so tender and easy to break. He loves to be kissed here.”

Torstein did as Ragnar instructed and felt Athelstan’s pulse quicken beneath his lips. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ragnar doing as such on the other side of Athelstan’s throat. Torstein fumbled with one hand to unlace his pants and free his cock, sliding it against Athelstan’s. The young man’s breath became louder with each stroke.

“If you could see yourself between us, Athelstan” Ragnar whispered in his ear. “So small and trustful.”

Athelstan looked at him lovingly and slid a hand in Ragnar’s pants, stroking him with a leisurely pace.

“You’re already hard. Just from watching us” he realised.

“I told you, if only you could see yourself. Now Torstein, take this little bottle there – yes, this one – and dip your fingers in the oil. Yes, a good amount. Now put one finger in him, only one to start with.”

Torstein properly smeared the oil on his fingers and circled Athelstan’s entrance. He pushed a finger in tentatively, Athelstan tight around it.

“Gods, Athelstan, are you sure about this?”

“Yeah-oooh!” Athelstan cried out when Ragnar bent down to catch one of his nipples between his teeth and sucked on it.

“That was another sensitive spot” Ragnar said proudly. “Now, use that finger in him and move it slowly. After a while, you can add a second one.”  
While Torstein carried on, Athelstan and Ragnar shared an open-mouthed kiss, more passionate than tender now. Torstein push his fingers in a little more and brushed against something. Athelstan instantly bucked his hips and whimpered. His pupils were so dilated that his eyes were almost black.

“Ah that, my dear Torstein, is the most sensitive spot of all. I was going to tell you about it but you’re a fast learner. However, don’t brush it every time, or it will be over too soon.”

“Can I add another finger? Please?” Torstein sounded tensed.

“Ohyesplease!” Athelstan answered.

Ragnar gestured to him to proceed. Meanwhile, he wrapped his hand around Athelstan’s own, still in his pants. The young man had stopped stroking him but his fingers had remained around his cock nonetheless. Ragnar took his hand out gently and removed his pants. He was so hard that he was already leaking. Torstein wondered how he could still be so much in control.

“You can remove your fingers.” Ragnar instructed. “I don’t think you need me to tell you what to do with your cock.”

Torstein carefully took them out and decided to remove his pants too. Then he smeared oil on his cock and grasped Athelstan’s hips.

“Hmm, you’re right to do that” Ragnar approved on a conversational tone. “Sometimes he gets a little needy and it’s hard to keep him in place.”

Torstein pushed in and stopped just after the head. He wanted to give Athelstan some time to adjust, but he also feared that if he pushed in completely so fast, he would come already. Athelstan whimpered and dug his nails in Torstein’s hand. With his other hand, he grabbed Ragnar’s upper arm and pulled him closer. Torstein pushed again and stopped when he was fully in.

“Good, now thrust slowly. Find a steady rhythm, but not too fast yet.”

Torstein closed his eyes for a brief moment, visibly fighting to restrain himself. He started thrusting and gripped Athelstan’s cock to stoke him again. The young man covered his face with both hands and moaned loudly. Ragnar kissed his sweaty forehead and pushed his hands away.

“You’re doing so good Athelstan.”

“Ragnar” Athelstan pleaded. “I need you now. I won’t hold much longer and I need you too, please.”

Ragnar shuffled behind him and pulled him upright. Torstein took the hint and sat back on his heels, pressing Athelstan against his chest. The smaller man kissed his jaw, his nose, his mouth, looking at him with so much trust that it almost hurt. When Athelstan buried his face in Torstein’s neck, the Viking could see that Ragnar had put oil on his fingers and on his cock.  
He plastered himself against Athelstan’s back and petted his thigh.

“Athelstan, I know you want this, but you’re still going to be tight. So you need to relax as much as possible and to keep still for a little while.”

Without needing to be told, Torstein wrapped an arm around Ahtelstan’s shoulders and another around the small of his back. Ragnar pushed his index in along Torstein’s cock. Athelstan’s muscles contracted and Torstein started to doubt that he himself would be able to keep still.

“Did it hurt?” Ragnar inquired worriedly.

Athelstan shook his head.

“N-no. Please, don’t stop.”

Ragnar carefully pushed his middle finger in. Torstein pressed his cheek against Athelstan’s head and clenched his jaw. Athelstan wasn’t even trying to stifle his moans anymore and was mixing them with words from his own language. After a while, when Ragnar was sure that he was sufficiently prepared, he oiled his cock and lined himself under Athelstan’s hole.

“I will go slowly. If it hurts too much, I’ll stop.”

Then he pushed. Athelstan yelped and clutched at Torstein. When he felt that Ragnar was ready to pull back, he reached back with one hand to grab his hip.

“Go on, please go on. You didn’t hurt me.”

Ragnar took a deep breath and glanced at Torstein.

“Please Ragnar” the blond added. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

At any other time, Ragnar would have managed some smug comment about both of them pleading him. But right now, Athelstan’s heat around him was just too much. He pushed again until half of his cock was buried in Athelstan, and he was quite glad that the young man’s moan was loud enough to cover his own. Torstein screwed his eyes shut and tightened his arms around Athelstan. At last, Ragnar seated himself with a final thrust. He exchanged a quick look with Torstein and they both instantly knew that they were experimenting the same exquisite feeling, pressed against each other by Athelstan.

“What do we do now?” Torstein asked awkwardly.

Athelstan laughed shakily and the movement of this body reverberated to the Vikings’ cocks. They groaned in unison and Ragnar bent down to bite his shoulder.

“We could carry on like this and see if I can make you come just from my laugh” Athelstan suggested, smiling up at Torstein. “It would be a nice story to tell. But for now, I would really appreciate it if you could start fucking me.”

Torstein released his grip around him and put his hands around his hipbones. Athelstan let himself fall back against Ragnar’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder, this way finding the perfect angle to nip at his earlobe. Ragnar threaded his fingers with Torstein’s and then they both lifted Athelstan up before pulling him down again, repeating the process with an increasing pace. When he started to let out sharp cries with each thrust, Torstein gripped his cock and stroked him in rhythm with their thrust. Athelstan’s cries broke in a strangle moan and then he arched up, spilling over Torstein’s chest.  
The contractions of his body sent both Ragnar and Torstein over the edge, Ragnar grabbing his chin and devouring his mouth through his own orgasm. Athelstan blindly reached for Torstein and brought him down against him when he felt the Viking’s hips stutter and then go still against him.

Ragnar pulled out silently first and Torstein did the same shortly after him, still holding Athelstan in his arms. Then he laid him delicately on his back and scooped up beside him, wrapping a large arm over his stomach. Ragnar mirrored him, staring at Athelstan’s flushed yet peaceful face.

“It is a rare treasure you have here, Ragnar,” Torstein finally said, still panting a bit.

Athelstan closed his eyes and nuzzled into Torstein’s neck. He turned on his side and shuffled closer, dragging Ragnar with him to keep his warmth against his back.

“I know. A treasure I want you to keep safe whenever I won’t be able to” Ragnar replied.

“It would be an honour, my Earl.”

Athelstan frowned and craned his neck to put a quick kiss on Ragnar’s lips.

“Don’t think about such things now” he whispered.

He squirmed to find a better position and after a few seconds, his breathing started to deepen. Just as Torstein started to doze off, he heard Ragnar’s quick whisper.

“So, would you like to worship Athelstan’s thighs with me on a regular basis?”


End file.
